


A Strange Day.

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Read it because i need validation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Josh has a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know

Josh had a plan.  
Josh had a plan and he was going to go through with that plan.

He'd already fixed his hair and bathed and changed his clothes- he looked put together and it didn't matter if that was going to change soon. He wanted to feel good on his big day.

He packed his bag- his usual old, scruffy back pack, a contrast to his otherwise smart appearance. It was a large bag, but he only had two small items in it. Two small, important things.

He set off on his journey, locking the door of his shitty apartment in the cheapest block he could find, leaving the key on the door mat. It didn't matter if someone broke in- there was nothing of value, anyway.

He caught his train at 6AM. It was a half hour ride, giving him time to read his special note over and over to the point where he could remember it without looking at the paper.  
It was _perfect._ It didn't need editing.  
And that meant he did have time to put the letter back neatly, and take the container out instead.  
Inside, held eight pills. Not enough to hurt or kill someone, but on this dose, he hoped it would give him _courage_. Something he'd never had.

He took them all dry, despite the gagging it caused and his weak attempts to hide it.

When he got off the train, the salty sea air stung his nose and made him feel refreshed.

He made his way through the centre of the small town, having one destination and one only.

Weaving his way blindly through the small crowds, he unwittingly bumped into someone, hearing a small squeak and ready to just walk away until he realised said person was _blind_.

"Oh- oh, sorry, I'm so _stupid_ ," he said mostly to himself, reaching out for the man's hand and pulling him to his feet easily.   
The man smiled, looking to the left of Josh with faded blue eyes.   
"Its okay. I should have been… well. Stuck to the side lines, I guess," the man laughed and held his hand out, "I'm Tyler."  
Josh looked at his hand. He wasn't here for greetings, but it would be rude to ignore the gesture.  
"Josh." He said simply, shaking his hand briefly and letting it fall back to his side.  
"Josh- give me your hands."  
Josh stammered, confused and shocked, looking around to make sure no one was looking before holding them out, hoping Tyler wouldn't find them.  
He did though, blind senses Josh assumed, and squeezed them tight, running his own fingers over Josh's cut knuckles and cracked skin.   
"Where are you headed today?"  
Josh sniffed, "buisness."  
Tyler frowned and tilted his head to the right, " _buisness_?"  
Josh made a short affirmative noise, looking around to a clock in a shop window. He was going to run out of time.  
"Sit with me," Tyler ordered suddenly, already dragging him roughly to his knees.  
Josh gasped and looked warily at the people watching them, "I don't-"  
The man rubbed his thumbs over the tops of his hands, bringing them up to his face and then he was kissing them, murmuring something inaudible- "Give me your eyes that I might see."  
Josh's head turned to dust, trying to say something incomprehensible- _what_?  
 _"Don't go_."  
That took him out of whatever stupor he'd been forced into, taking his hands back and pushing himself off the ground.  
"I have to go, I-" he hesitated to help Tyler back up, but decided to leave him. He'd got himself in that situation, he could get himself out of it- just like Josh was going to.  
Looking back, the man played on his knees, stayed on his knees, looking at the cobbled floor and running his hands through the dirt. He was crying silently and people surrounded him, looking at Josh accusingly.

But he didn't care- the man was an inconvenience to his plan, even if he was unnerving and made Josh feel… _something_.

He couldn't have a set back, not today, so he sped up his walking pace, this time not stopping to apologise when he walked into someone, not caring how rude he seemed.  
He _needed out._

He was practically panting for air when he reached the beach, his legs guiding him to the rocky area and he ascended the cliff. It wasn't cut off, people visited regularly, but there was a small gate by its front- not enough to stop a  _determined_ man.

Exhaling shakily, he took his bag from his shoulders and set it down on the grass, ran his hand through his hair and looked over the edge of the rock. 

He felt queasy, a mixture of the pills and smells and anxiety, but he wouldnt let that ruin his _big day_.

The sharp ocean wind made his body swayed, the cold air stinging his cheeks and making his eyes water, so he closed his eyes. And he laughed at how  _stupid_ he was. He laughed at how  _perfect_ he was and how stupid he was to think anyone could ever save him. To think a blind man could ever save him. 

He breathed in deeply, and took a step forward, and let the earth do the rest for him, the walls in his mind crashing down. Vunerable. So vunerable as he drifted through the wind, down into the rock and crashing waves below.

-

**_Held for one moment I remember a song_ **   
**_An impression of sound_ **   
**_Then everything is gone_ **   
**_Forever_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Entire thing is inspired by a cure song called 'a strange day'.
> 
> (Im terrible and needed to write)


End file.
